Mamma Mia! (2008 film)
This is about the '''2008 film.' For the stage musical see Mamma Mia! (musical).'' Mamma Mia! is a musical film based on the stage musical of the same name. Cast *Meryl Streep - Donna Sheridan *Pierce Brosnan - Sam Carmichael *Colin Firth - Harry Bright *Stellan Skarsgård - Bill Anderson *Amanda Seyfried - Sophie Sheridan *Christine Baranski - Tanya *Julie Walters - Rosie *Dominic Cooper - Sky *Rachel McDowall - Ali *Ashley Lilley - Lisa *Philip Michael - Pepper Plot On a Greek island called Kalokairi, bride-to-be Sophie Sheridan posts three wedding invitations to different men. Sophie's bridesmaids, Ali and Lisa, arrive. Sophie reveals that she found her mother's diary and has three possible fathers: Irish-American architect Sam Carmichael, Swedish adventurer and writer Bill Anderson, and British banker Harry Bright. As Sophie wants her father to give her away at the altar, she invited them without telling her mother, believing that after she spends time with them she will know who her father is. Villa owner Donna Sheridan, Sophie's mom, is ecstatic to reunite with her former Dynamos bandmates, wisecracking author Rosie Mulligan and wealthy multiple divorcée Tanya Chesham-Leigh, and reveals her bafflement at her daughter's desire to get married. Donna shows off the villa to Rosie and Tanya. The three men arrive; Sophie smuggles them to their room and explains that she sent the invitations. She begs them to hide so Donna will have a surprise at the wedding: seeing the old friends of whom she "so often" favourably speaks. They overhear Donna working and swear not to reveal her secret. Donna spies them and is dumbfounded to find herself facing former lovers, and is adamant that they leave. She confides in Tanya and Rosie that she is uncertain which of the men is Sophie's father. Tanya and Rosie rally her spirits by getting Donna to dance with the female staff and islanders. Sophie finds the men aboard Bill's yacht, and they sail around Kalokairi and tell stories of Donna as a carefree girl. Sophie plans to tell her fiancé Sky about her ploy, but loses her nerve. Sky and Sophie sing to each other, but Sky is snatched for his bachelor party. At Sophie's bachelorette party, Donna, Tanya and Rosie perform as Donna and The Dynamos. The festivities are interrupted by the arrival of Sam, Bill and Harry. Sophie decides to talk with each of her prospective dads alone. While her girlfriends dance with the men, Sophie learns from Bill that Donna received the money to invest in her villa from his great aunt Sofia. Sophie guesses she must be Sofia's namesake and Bill is her father. She asks him to give her away and keep their secret from Donna until the wedding. Sophie's happiness is short-lived as Sam and Harry each tell her they must be her dad and will give her away. Sophie cannot tell them the truth and, overwhelmed by the consequences of her actions, faints. In the morning, Rosie and Tanya assure Donna they will take care of the men. Bill and Harry are about to confide in each other, but are interrupted by Rosie. Donna confronts Sophie, believing Sophie wants the wedding stopped. Sophie says that all she wants is to avoid her mother's mistakes. Donna is accosted by Sam, concerned about Sophie getting married so young. Donna confronts him and they realize they still have feelings for each other. Tanya and young Pepper, the best man, continue their flirtations from the previous night. Sophie confesses to Sky and asks for his help. He reacts angrily to Sophie's deception and she turns to her mother for support. As Donna helps her daughter dress for the wedding, their rift is healed and Donna reminisces about Sophie's childhood and how quickly she has grown. Donna admits that her own mother disowned her when she learned that she was pregnant. Sophie asks Donna to give her away. As the bridal party walks to the chapel, Sam intercepts Donna and she reveals the pain she felt over losing him. Sophie and Donna walk down the aisle as the band plays "Knowing Me, Knowing You". Donna tells Sophie that her father could be any of the three men. Sam reveals that while he left to get married, he did not go through with it, and returned to find Donna with another man. Harry confesses that Donna was the first and last woman he loved and he has begun a relationship with a waiter from the taverna. The men agree that they would be happy to be one-third of a father for Sophie. She tells Sky they should postpone their wedding and travel the world as they have wanted. Sam proposes to Donna, she accepts and they are married. At the reception, Sam sings to Donna, which prompts Rosie to make a play for Bill. All the couples present proclaim their love. Sophie and Sky sail away. Musical numbers *"I Have a Dream" - Sophie *"Honey, Honey" - Sophie, Ali and Lisa *"Money, Money, Money" - Donna, Tanya and Rosie *"Mamma Mia" - Donna, Tanya and Rosie *"Chiquitita" - Donna, Tanya and Rosie *"Dancing Queen" - Donna, Tanya and Rosie *"Our Last Summer" - Harry, Sam, Bill, Sophie and Donna *"Lay All Your Love on Me" - Sky, Sophie and Men *"Super Trouper" - Donna, Tanya and Rosie *"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" - Sophie and Girls *"The Name of the Game" - Sophie *"Voulez-Vous" - Guests * "S.O.S." - Sam and Donna * "Does Your Mother Know" - Tanya, Pepper, Girls and Men * "Slipping Through My Fingers" - Donna and Sophie *"The Winner Takes it All" - Donna *"I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" - Sam and Donna *"When All is Said and Done" - Sam and Donna *"Take a Chance" - Rosie, Bill, Harry, Tanya, Pepper and Guests *"Mamma Mia" (reprise) - Full Cast *"I Have a Dream" (reprise) - Sophie *"Dancing Queen" (reprise) - Donna, Tanya and Rosie *"Waterloo" - Full Cast *"Thank You for the Music" - Sophie Category:Musical films